The Girl from the Roof
by soreta
Summary: 5th in the Crazy Life series. A teenager from the local high school has been mutilated and dropped from a 20 story building, and it becomes larger and more difficult than ever before. Can they solve it before Brennan becomes the next victim?
1. A new case

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Bones.**

"You know, Dr. Brennan hates it when you get these cases where its my territory and not hers," Cam told Booth as she, him and Hodgins rode to the crime scene.

"Yeah, hence the reason she doesn't know about it."

"You didn't tell her?!" Hodgins asked.

"She'll kick my ass if I tell her. She'll think that I'm purposely picking these cases."

"Is that true?"

"No!"

"She'll kick your ass anyway, Seeley."

"Hey! You're supposed to be a friend here!"

"A good friend tells their friends the truth," Cam laughed.

They lapsed into silence until they arrived at the scene. Cam spouted out what facts she knew from her examination of the body of the young girl sprawled on the corner of the sidewalk. Mid teens, all fingers but thumbs and forefingers had been cut off, and deep cuts covered her hands, arms and legs. Her face was practically scraped off, possibly from it running down the 20 story building, or from the landing. Almost all of her bones were broken, if not shattered. She had been dead for only a few hours so far.

"Not much else I can tell you at this point."

"Get this body sent over to the Jeffersonian," Booth called to one of the techs.

"Booth! Cam!" A voice yelled from very high up above them. They couldn't even see the speck that was Hodgins's head on the roof. Without another word, they went inside the building, and after noticing the elevator was out of order, started climbing the stairs.

It wasn't until the eleventh floor that they realized the blood drops leading up the stairs. Cam knelt down.

"It's not smeared, so I'd assume she was walking up these stairs, not dragged."

"Is it a possibility she's suicidal?"

Cam shrugged, "I'd doubt she'd be able to cut off her fingers and then still be able to jump off this building. She'd have to be extremely depressed and probably doped up on pain medication."

When they reached the roof, they saw Hodgins taking samples over by the edge of the roof. In a small pile was the victim's missing six fingers. While there were traces of blood almost everywhere on the roof, most of it was concentrated by the fingers.

"Could the weapon still be up here?" Booth asked Hodgins.

He shook his head, "Unless the killer could start cutting her up with a square piece of wood and magically remove all traces of blood on it, then I'm sorry to disappoint."

Cam carefully placed the fingers in an evidence bag. "I'm pretty confident that these fingers belong to our victim, but I'll have to do a DNA test to be positive."

He nodded, "As much as I'd want to put serial killers away, I just hope that we aren't dealing with one. Doing this to just one victim is bad enough."

"I agree," both agreed simultaneously.

Booth clapped his hands. "So how much longer are you squints going to be. I'd prefer to get back to the lab before the body arrives so I can take Bones out to lunch and then surprise her with the body when we get back."

"Seeley," Cam interrupted, "you know, she's going to figure it out eventually. Then she'll get pissed at you for not telling her."

Booth grimaced. "Okay, okay. I'll tell her when we're on our way back from lunch!"

Cam's eyebrows raised and she laughed. "If you wanted to avoid her prolonged wrath, you should have told her before you took us here."

"So you never answered my original question. How much longer are you squints going to be?"

"We're done," once again said simultaneously.

_Next up, who is the girl and how will Brennan react to Booth's not telling her about the case just yet?_


	2. Identification

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bones, nor do I think I ever will.**

"Booth!"

Immediately after entering the front doors of the Jeffersonian, Dr. Temperance Brennan stood with her arms on her hips. Her anger was completely apparent.

Cam shot Booth a look of pity as she past him, "Hate to say I told you so Booth, but I told you so."

"Why didn't you tell me about the new case?" she asked as she came down the platform stairs.

Booth racked his brain for some excuse he could use that she would buy. His mind went through the horrible 'Oops, I'm sorry; I forgot,' to just telling her the truth. However, there was a calendar that kept popping up in his head. On that calendar, on this day, was circled as Bones's birthday. Suddenly, he grinned, wider than ever before.

She was now only inches in front of Booth, as he finally came up with something to say. "It was meant as a surprise!"

"You know I don't like surprises," she replied as she poked him in his chest.

"It's your birthday! Birthdays are all about surprises!"

The anger seemed to fade from Brennan. "It's my birthday?"

"You forgot your own birthday?"

She shrugged. "I've been working a lot. I just lost track of my dates."

"So you forgive me?" Booth used his charm smile.

Brennan smiled softly. "I guess, but don't do it again next year!"

He raised his hands up in surrender and mentally made a reminder to never do it again. After all, it probably wouldn't be her birthday the next time a body like this showed up.

* * *

"The victim ate something before she died but I can't determine what," Cam mentioned to Hodgins who was collecting what he could from the body.

He took a look, and when he thought it seemed familiar, leaned in closer for a sniff. "It's Sid's 7 Organ Soup. The vic must have ate at Wong Foo's."

Cam gave Hodgins a strange glance and he laughed. "It's the best place ever. All I ever get is that soup whenever I go."

She rolled her eyes. "Go inform Booth." When he was halfway out the door, she stopped him, "Is it really Dr. Brennan's Birthday?"

Hodgins grinned, "Angela's been planning the party for a while. She just won't tell anyone about it until tonight so if Brennan talks to us, we wouldn't have known. It's this weekend."

"Wait, wouldn't Brennan get mad at Angela then?"

"Not for very long," Hodgins smirked.

After he left, she cut into the abdomen. What she found next somewhat shocked her, and didn't shock her. Inside the uterus was a fetus, only three month's along.

* * *

--Several hours later--

"Meet Samantha Wilson. A sophmore at Anacostia High School. " Angela showed the rest of the team a beautiful young girl with brown eyes and hair. "She has been missing for over a year. She's was 16 when she died."

"Well that goes my theory," Booth sighed in frustration.

"What theory?" Zach asked.

"You know how it goes. Boy meets girl. Boy gets girl to sleep with him. Girl ends up pregnant. Boy turns out to be a psycho, cuts off her fingers, and tosses her off a building. End of story, but this! This changes it all."

"So what do you think now?"

Booth shrugged, "We start questioning everyone we can get so we can find out who might have kidnapped her. Truthfully I don't have a scenario with this new information, except for suicide and I thought we ruled that out."

"We did," Brennan agreed.

Angela handed Booth the report and he got up, pulling Brennan with him, "Come on, Bones. Let's go talk to the family."

* * *

"You mean to tell me that my Samantha is dead?" Clarice Wilson, Samantha's mother, whispered.

Silently, Booth and Brennnan nodded, and a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

"She was beautiful, smart, had such wonderful friends. She was always friendly to everyone and never got into trouble." She looked up and asked, "Why would anyone want to hurt her?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Booth replied. "Did she ever mention anyone who didn't like her?"

Clarice shook her head. "If someone didn't like her, they certainly kept it quiet."

"How about friends? Did she mention any of them?"

She slightly smiled, "There wasn't a day when four or five of them weren't over here from after school to dinner. That's why we have such a big table. Kristy and David were her best friends. Shari, Lindsay, Justin, and Emily were the most common of her other friends to be here. They all still go to Anacostia High, so it shouldn't be too hard to find them."

"Do you know where your husband is?" Brennan asked.

"Oliver is on a business trip in Louisiana. He should be back this weekend."

They stood up and Booth handed her a card, "Give us a call if you can think of anything else."

She nodded and the two left to go to the Jeffersonian for an update.

_Next up: Time to meet the friends and talk to Sid!_


	3. Searching for information

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine.**

Booth and Brennan were now on their way to go see Sid. They had gotten a printout of the high school's yearbook, which could prove to be useful for identifying Samantha's friends and possibly for Sid to recognize. However, their luck had run short.

"Sorry, Booth," Sid said as he handed them their food. "She doesn't look familiar."

"Could you tell us all who got your 7 organ soup in the past 24 hours?"

He nodded and hurried to the back. When he came back, he had a piece of paper, full of names and phone numbers. Booth and Brennan immediately split the yearbook and started looking through the names. Again, no luck. Brennan sighed.

"We can give this information to Angela; she might be able to find out where these people live and then we can question them."

"Sounds good, Bones." He yawned. "Ready to go home?"

She gave him a look that made her answer painfully obvious. However, Booth wasn't going to do it. "Nope, you're going home. I haven't even gotten to sing you Happy Birthday yet!"

"Booth!"

"If you don't give up, I'm going to have Sid sing with me right here."

"You wouldn't!"

"Hey Sid!" The man looked at them, smirking. He had been listening to their conversation and knew what to do.

Booth took a hold of a wrist while Sid took the other and together they sang Happy Birthday to her, with her face growing redder and redder as they got louder and farther throughout the song. By the halfway point, most of the rest of the restaurant's occupants had joined in. She was relieved when it was finally over. Then she could finally break free.

"You are incorrigible!" she growled. "I hate you."

Booth just grinned, "I love you too, Bones."

* * *

Throughout the interaction between Booth and Brennan, they had no clue that someone else had been listening in to their conversation. The man was pretty huge. And strong. He had heard them mention the girl and after seeing the picture of her, made him growl quietly in frustration. He slipped out of the restaurant undetected and headed to a supposed friend's house. As he pulled into the driveway, he put on a pair of latex gloves. He was always careful about how he did things. For some reason, none of his people showed any sense of discretion, whether it was killing their girls, kidnapping the girls and getting sighted themselves, or even being stupid enough to go into public with them. What a bunch of losers he had settled with.

Immediately, friend opened the door after he knocked. While the smaller man looked shocked to see him, he still kept his cool. Silently, he let him in.

Once the door was shut the larger man started to let his frustration out. "I thought I made the rules crystal clear to you losers! You can do anything you want to the girls as long as they are not injured in any way! Instead, I find out yours has ended up dead with her fingers cut off! She would have been perfect given a few more years to fully develop."

The smaller man lifted his shirt to reveal 6 long deep cuts, all stitched up. "She did this to me, and she deserved what she got coming to her! I'll be lucky if it doesn't become infected!"

"No," the larger man laughed. With no effort, he reached out and grabbed the other man by the neck, lifting him up in the air. "You'd be lucky if I didn't want to break your neck! However, it appears today isn't your lucky day."

Fear entered the smaller man's features and tried to get out of his grasp. A few seconds later, he was lying on the ground, dead. The larger man walked back to his car and drove away. It was time to plan for the next woman to replace Samantha Wilson. His mind went back to Temperance Brennan. She would be a perfect target. Even though she would take plenty of time to get, it would be worth the wait. With the fact she was quite the celebrity with any who read her books, and the fact she was so tied with the FBI made her worth a fortune.

* * *

--The next morning--

Booth and Brennan entered the high school's front entrance and found the front desk. After showing I.D., they got visitor's passes and were directed to the cafeteria, where many students were eating breakfast. It only took a few minutes to find Samantha's friends.

They walked over to the group and flashed his badge, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Dr. Brennan. We're here to talk to you about the disappearance of your friend Samantha Wilson last year."

They all looked at each other, then at him, and then all of them started spurting off questions, "Is the case open again?" "There was new evidence?" "Did you find her?"

Booth stopped them and Brennan informed them on the bad news, "Her body was found yesterday morning."

"Oh my god," Kristy whispered.

David placed his arm around her comfortingly and told Booth and Brennan, "There's not much we can tell you. We're confident she didn't run away. She didn't have any problems at home or here at school."

"She was happy, all the time," Emily whispered. "It was impossible not to smile in her presence."

Justin gave them the main information they wanted to hear. "She normally walked to the McDonald's down the road to get us all lunch everyday. The day she disappeared, she just went and she never returned."

Kristy looked up, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks, "You will catch whoever killed her, right?"

Booth gave her a small smile, "I guarantee it."

_Next up: B&B and Sarah get possible leads in the case!_


	4. Leads

**Disclamer: Still not mine.**

Angela had managed to get the addresses of everyone on Sid's list and now Booth and Brennan were on their way to the fifth person's house. Jacob Long. Sadly, they had very little to go on for leads. Normally they would have more to look for. All they could hope for would be a person on this list. Once arriving at the house, more technically a shack, they knocked on the door. However, there was nothing. There was no movement except from a slight breeze, and silence. Booth knocked on the door once more and when no one answered, he took out his gun and tried the door, which, lucky for them, was unlocked.

The sight that lay before them scared them. A man was lying before them, dead, with his neck broken. Booth motioned for Brennan to stay put and he slowly walked throughout the rest of the shack, looking to make sure no one else was there. Brennan looked in the man's pockets while Booth looked around and she found the man's wallet.

When Booth came back, she showed him the wallet. "It's definitely Jacob Long." She sighed, "Who killed you and why?"

* * *

Sarah sat on the couch in Hodgins's garage that was Zach's home on her laptop. She was planning a science experiment for school with Hodgins and Zach's help. Her teacher had allowed her to go beyond the experiment the rest of the class was doing, because he knew Sarah loved doing elaborate experiments. She and the boys were trying to build a machine that could shrink people and items. Currently, she was doing research until they came home. Hours of searching the web, hundreds of sites. It was on going.

Zach came home just as she found a website that looked to be promising. She clicked on the link and waited for the page to load. Suddenly, the screen filled with pop-ups, including porn and advertisements. She slightly cursed as she started to close the windows. Zach came in after hearing her and saw what happened. After the fifteenth, he stopped her. On the pop-up in front of them was the pictures of many women, all of them having a label on them. Sold, For Sale, and For Trade. Near the top was a picture of Temperance Brennan with a For Sale label. Sarah reached for the phone and called Booth, while Zach skimmed the rest of the page. about a third of the way down, they saw a picture of their victim with the label 'Sold'.

* * *

"Booth," he answered.

"Booth, it's Sarah. Where's Brennan?"

"Right next to me. Why?"

Sarah filled him in on the website and he told Brennan the website address, and she immediately opened the page. Booth took one look at the page and after thanking Sarah, he called one of his friends from the FBI who caught the online bad guys. Illegal downloads, pirated videos and music, online fraud, all of it. Agent Jennifer Stickler was one of the best in her field; hopefully she could help them.

"Stickler, feel like doing me a favor?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me dressing up in that outfit you bought me last year and making me dance in that bar again," she laughed.

"No, you get to do that once we're done with our cases. I actually have a website I need to you check out for me."

She was instantly curious. "What's on the website?"

"Someone is selling women, and have been for a long while it looks like. One of the victims I'm investigating and my partner are on the list."

"Of course I'll help you! Sounds pretty simple."

He gave her the website and told her, "I'll be there in about ten minutes."

Booth hung up and helped Brennan out of her seat, and together, the both of them rushed to the car and sped to the FBI building.

_Next up: Time to check out the leads!_


	5. The Website

**Disclaimer: Bones has never been mine, and never will be.**

Upon arriving at the FBI building, short introductions were made and Booth, Brennan, and Jennifer Stickler went over to her desk, where the website was up on her computer.

"I looked over the website and it appears that none of the women on that website except for the ones that have been sold are missing. Other than that, I haven't done anything else. I didn't want to do anything without running it by you two first," Stickler informed them.

"What else were you wanting to do?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Make sure that along with selling these girls that they're not also stealing the buyer's personal information, possibly shut down the site. Maybe also try and buy one of these girls and see what information we could possibly get out of them."

Booth nodded, "Definitely sounds like a good idea."

Stickler sat down at her desk and started working. Booth and Brennan watched as she bought one of the women, Jessica Collins, and put the delivery address to a old beach house that a friend of hers owned. While working on that, she called one of the other agents out there to keep an eye out for Jessica's arrival. Next she worked on shutting the site down. A few seconds later, it looked like the site was shut down. However, when she typed in the address again, it was back up. She sighed in frustration.

"The IP address is constantly changing, each address is on a different exploited servers. It's just a mirror of the site. The computers keep questioning the name server's record, which keeps giving the site a new address. The domain register and name servers are all Russian."

"How many exploited servers are there?"

"Thousands. We could work on getting rid of them all, but you'd probably catch this guy before we could finish."

"Wait, you mentioned Russians; do they have something to do with this?" Booth asked.

Jennifer shrugged, "Maybe. I'd say to wait for Ms. Collins to show up and see what happens. What do you want me to do in the meantime?"

"Keep an eye on this site. Let us know if anyone else has been put up, anyone else has been sold, or if Jessica shows up."

"Alright, but Booth, I expect to be keep in the loop on this case. I'll help out in any way I can."

"Thanks, Jennifer."

* * *

Jessica Collins was walking through the underground parking lot to her car. Even though it was in the middle of the night, the parking lot was usually still busy. However, tonight, it was relatively quiet, but many cars were still parked in the area. In a way, the quiet freaked her out. It almost seemed too quiet. She breathed a sigh of relief when her car came into sight. Jessica began digging through her purse for her keys, but they were no where to be found. Had she left them on her desk? She placed the purse on top of her car for a better view to look though it to make sure they weren't there.

When she was positive the keys weren't in her bag she shifted it back onto her shoulder and turned to go back to her office. There was the sound of a van door sliding open behind her, and then she couldn't even make a sound before a cloth soaked in chloroform was placed over her face and knocked her out.

* * *

Jessica woke up some time later. Time of day, she couldn't tell, but it was dark. She was stuck in a wood box, gagged and bound. She heard some sounds coming from the outside of the box, and tried to move around to alert the people outside that she was in there. A few people outside had picked her up and carried her somewhere. If she listened carefully, she could hear what they said.

"Dude, you sure this thing is a cat? It has to be freaking huge! It weighs a ton."

"Maybe its one of those big cats, like a tiger, or a lion!"

"Well I hope the guy getting this cat knows what hell he's doing."

She slouched in defeat. They thought she was a cat, and she wasn't able to be loud enough for them to hear her. Where were they taking her?

* * *

"Angela wants us to babysit Atheormis and Evangeline tonight," Booth said as he walked through his partner's door, both infants in his arms.

Brennan got up and took Evangeline and asked, "Wasn't Hodgins and Angela going to take them to Julie's and Tricia's birthday party this evening?"

"Apparently Hodgins has the flu and they don't want to risk getting the kids sick. Angela just went home to take care of him."

"That would explain why he hasn't been in yet today."

"Oh, speaking of Goodman's kids, what did you get them for their birthday?" Booth grinned.

"You wanted to go the party, you'll find out when they open it," she smirked.

He pouted and said, "You're no fun."

She laughed and, as she began to leave her office to get the now whimpering Evangeline a bottle, said, "That's not what I heard you say after last night."

He was left there, staring in shock, until his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

_Next up: What is the good and bad news?_


	6. Jessica Collins

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

"_Do you want the good news or the bad news?"_

"What's the news, Jennifer?" Booth just answered.

"Good news," she sighed. "Jessica Collins just arrived at my friends place, alive and well, except she's just a bit in shock. However, I'm sure the bad news you're not going to like."

"Don't really have all day here."

"Sorry Booth, but you partner was just sold five minutes ago."

"So wait a second," he froze, "since Jessica arrived, it means that they'll take Bones and send her to her buyer?"

"Exactly."

"Can you give me your friend's address. I need to talk to Jessica before we can send her back home."

"Sure, but Booth, keep an eye on your partner. Take your eye off for just a second and she could disappear."

"She does that even when I'm watching her," Booth mumbled.

He got the address and quickly took Atheormis and hurried off to search for Brennan. He found her in the pathology room, talking adamantly with Cam about something.

"Bones, we gotta go; Cam, can you watch the kids?"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Cam asked, shocked by the interruption.

"Jessica Collins showed up and Bones life is in danger, again, so we need to leave and try and solve this case before Bones is the next victim."

Once in the car Brennan's finally decided to ask him, "What makes you think I'll be the next victim?"

"Samantha Wilson was killed by one of the guys that use that website, and Jennifer just called and told me that you were bought, so if you got bought by the very same guy..." Booth trailed off. "I just don't want to lose you."

"That's highly unlikely," she argued.

"Oh, here we go with the 'I can take care of myself' speech!"

"It's true, Booth. I can take care of myself, but that's not why its unlikely that I'll be the next victim."

"Okay then, why won't you be the next victim?"

"Because, we determined that Jacob Long was the killer just this morning."

"Maybe you ignored the fact that Jacob was also murdered. His killer could have bought you and might kill you as well!"

"Well then, this is where the 'I can take care of myself' speech comes in handy," she replied, and stared out the window at the inky darkness outside.

"You're not going to be leaving my sight."

She glared at him again, but this time just sighed and looked right back out the window again. She knew Booth all too well. They could fight for hours and he would still be adamant about it, and if he did give in, he would still be watching her without her supposedly noticing. Either way, he would win.

* * *

"Mrs. Collin, I'm Special Agent Booth, with the FBI. I promise you, as soon as you answer my questions, you will go home."

Jessica was freaked out over what had happened in the past few hours. She had been kidnapped, shipped off to somewhere she still didn't know, and was talking to an FBI agent. Why was she kidnapped just to talk to an FBI agent? She really did want to get home. Her kids and her husband were probably worried about her. She decided to answer his questions.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell us all you can remember about that night, just before your kidnapping."

"I was walking to my car after work, but once I got to my car, I realized I had left my keys on my desk. I went to go back, and I heard the sound of a van door opening, and then the next thing I know, I'm in a box, no idea where I was."

"In a box?" Booth glanced toward Brennan.

Jessica pointed to the box in the corner of the room, "I was in that box. The guys that had taken me here thought I was a lion or a tiger."

Sure enough, printed on the side of the box said "Smithsonian National Zoological Park."

"Did you see your attacker?" Brennan asked.

Jessica shook her head. "Too fast to be able to turn around and look, didn't see the reflections, and I park near the back of the parking lot, too far for security cameras."

Booth sighed. Nothing that could prove to be useful, except possibly the box. "Alright, Mrs. Collins. Let's get you home."

_Next up (If you readers don't send me fabulous ideas): What happens when Booth does take his eyes off her for one second?_


	7. Party time

**Disclaimer: Bones still isn't mine.**

The very same man who had spotted Brennan in Wong Fu's had been watching her for the past twenty four hours. He knew that since the FBI had her help, she and her partner would be able to catch him and destroy everything he had worked so hard for. There was no way he would let that happen. That was why he had bought Brennan himself, and currently he was waiting for her soon to be kidnappers.

A car sped around the corner and came to a quick stop right in front of him.

"Ah, Zane, Claire. Good to see you finally arrived," the man smiled.

Both leaned out their windows excitedly, "Who do you want us to pick up this time, boss?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. She should be a challenge to get. You know the rule: do not get caught. If this is successful, you will get three times as much money as you normally get."

Both of them stared at him in pure shock for a second, but grins were quickly plastered across their face. "You got it!"

He watched as they sped off again. They always got their target before and he was sure they would get Brennan fairly easy, even with her protection. Maybe he'll throw a party. Temperance Brennan was completely worth it.

* * *

Booth and Brennan stopped by the lab to get the kids from Cam before going to the FBI building. Booth said he needed to pick up some paper work from his office. He let her stay in the car to watch the kids but told her to keep the doors locked and windows closed at all times. He even let her have his gun while he was in the FBI building. So that was how she had been left alone, with two infants, in an underground parking lot. Booth seemed to be taking his time, as twenty minutes past. If it wasn't the fact that she was the one being targeted by these guys, she'd have thought he was kidnapped, but that was slightly unlikely. She looked behind her at the sleeping Atheormis and Evangeline and smiled.

However, the peace was shattered when a gun broke her window. She turned to face her attacker, but was stopped when a chloroform soaked rag was placed over her face. Brennan fought against it, but it was still no use. Only one thought passed through her mind before the darkness took over. 'Where the hell was Booth?'

* * *

Booth meanwhile was only just around the corner. He almost felt relieved when everything seemed silent. That was until he heard the crashing sound of a window being broken, and the babies crying. Without hesitation, he ran towards the car, and saw two people dragging Brennan toward their van. He instinctively reached for his gun, but cursed when he remembered he gave it to her. The two heard him and the male ran up to him. He had some punches ready to swing at him, but before he could, the other guy hit him upside the head with his gun, knocking him out.

* * *

The party was all set. His usual customers were there, everyone that ran the website was there, a few prostitutes. All that was missing was Zane, Claire, and Temperance. But not for long.

"The party crashers have arrived, and bearing gifts!" Zane yelled as he and Claire stepped into the room, making everyone laugh.

Brennan and Booth stood next to them, bound and gagged. The man grinned at seeing Brennan but frowned slightly when he saw Booth.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"He interrupted us, so we decided to bring him with us so you can decide what to do with him. Can't let him blab off information about us to his FBI buddies."

Claire wrapped an arm around Zane and said dreamily, "If it wasn't for the fact I have Zane here, I would definitely buy Agent Booth here. He sure is a fine hunk of meat."

"Well then, since you have Zane, how would you like to get rid of Mr. Booth for us."

Brennan looked frantically at Booth as Claire took out her gun and took aim at Booth.

"With pleasure."

_Next up: What's going to happen next? (Come on, you don't think I'll give away the next chapter, do you?)_


	8. Bets

**Alrighty, here is the last chapter of this story! I also apologize for my taking a while to update my stories. I've been celebrating my brother's birthday and am busy planning my own birthday vacation. Not only that but my school just started up again... I think I'll be bringing my laptop with me so I might be able to update on my vacation. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Bones is not mine.**

_Brennan looked frantically at Booth as Claire took out her gun and took aim at Booth._

"_With pleasure."_

Shots rang through the air and both, Brennan and Booth hit the floor. Booth gave Brennan a thumbs up, to let her know he was fine. Several FBI agents were making their way through the door, forcing everyone onto the ground, and taking all weapons from everyone. Brennan couldn't believe their luck. She looked once again at Booth. Did he have something to do with this?

Finally, they were alright to get up, and they watched as people were being handcuffed and lead out of the building. One of the agents undid their bounds and gags, and Brennan's first words were, "How the hell did you know where to find us?"

Booth grinned sheepishly, "When I was in the Hoover building, it wasn't just paperwork I had gone to get. I was going to get a tracker for us so if these guys had taken us then the FBI be able to find us fairly quickly."

Brennan took a hold of his arm and squeezed gently, "Thank you."

He smiled, but however, the smile faded when something came to his mind. "Are you getting the feeling we are forgetting something?"

Brennan shook her head for a second but realized what he was talking about. "Evangeline and Atheormis!"

They rushed outside, and after borrowing one of the other agent's cars, sped back to the Hoover building.

* * *

Jennifer Stickler sat at her desk inside the FBI building. Evangeline and Atheormis slept on blankets next to her. One of the agents who was keeping an eye on Booth and Brennan's location found the infants in the car. He had brought them in and came to her, knowing that she knew Booth.

"Jennifer!"

She almost laughed when a very anxious Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan came running into the room. Silently, she gave them a glare and put her index finger over her mouth. "They just went to sleep! Let me tell you, it wasn't easy!"

Brennan sighed in relief. "Thank god they are okay."

"Thanks Jennifer," Booth smiled.

She smiled back. "Now don't go getting kidnapped again while taking care of these completely adorable babies ever again, or I might have to kill you before your captor does."

Booth asked, "You done with your cases now?"

"Just finished with the last one for the week." One of her eyebrows raised cautiously, "Why?"

Booth grinned. "You better get that outfit I bought you last year. We're going to celebrate tomorrow!!"

She almost yelled her answer but she stopped when she remembered the two sleeping babies, so she toned her answer down, "No way! It's not going to happen."

"If you don't do it, I'll stalk you until you do!" he laughed.

"What outfit?" Brennan asked curiously.

Jennifer blushed profusely, and Booth laughed. "Jennifer's sister is an arachnologist, and used to be a huge fan of Star Trek: Voyager. The outfit was originally a present for her sister, but since Jennifer is terrified of spiders, I thought it would be hilarious to get a copy of Captain Janeway's Arachnia costume for her. Last year we took her to a bar after she lost a bet and made her wear it."

"I haven't lost a bet with you since then, so you aren't making me do it again."

"I thought of that as well. Unfortunately for you, I talked to Patrick last week. Apparently you lost a bet with him over how long it would take to finish a case of yours. He's all for us all going to the bar with you in the Arachnia costume."

"You, Seeley Booth, are going to pay!" she growled as she grabbed her purse and walked out of her office.

Booth and Brennan laughed quietly as they bent down to pick up the infants. Once in the car, Booth asked, "Want to bet that no one will have known we were kidnapped? If I win, I buy the Arachnia outfit for you and if you win I won't ever even ask you to wear it."

She laughed, "No."

"Aww, come on Bones!" he begged. "You're no fun."

Brennan smirked and looked out the window. "You'll get over it."

"Fine," Booth sighed. "I guess I'll just make you do all the paperwork tomorrow."

She spun around and replied, "No!"

He shrugged, "I guess I'm no fun either."

"Looks like you're right about something." Just then Atheormis woke up and started to cry. "See, look what you did! You woke him up!"

"Oh, I did not! You're the one who woke him up!"

Brennan reached into the bag behind her seat and pulled out a pacifier for Atheormis and gently gave it to him. After a few minutes of coaxing , he was quietly sucking on it. "You did too wake him up. You and your begging."

She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm still going to make you do the paperwork tomorrow," he tossed back at her.

"Stop talking or you'll wake Evangeline too!"

Booth laughed. Sure he would listen to Brennan, but no matter what she said, he had gotten in the last word. He needed the occasional ego boost every once in a while.


End file.
